


And the Tip of the Needle (Is Taking Over You)

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drug Addiction, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Overdosing, Perthshire Cottage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5583955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jemma Simmons didn't turn up for work one day, Fitz soon finds out more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Tip of the Needle (Is Taking Over You)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading a lot of amazing fics about what happens when Jemma gets help due to all the crap that she has suffered, but I wanted to write one of what could potentially happen if she doesn't get help. It starts of sad but eventually gets better and has a happy ending.

A month had passed since the events of Maveth, and Fitz was starting to get more worried about Jemma. About how she was working in the lab, how happy that she was. That shouldn’t make Fitz worried, seeing your best friend happy shouldn’t make you concerned about them. It was what came after that followed, how her periods of happiness always seemed to be followed by periods of darkness, and sometimes illness. He tried to voice his concerns about this to Bobbi and Daisy, but they simply brushed him off, saying that he was overreacting, that Jemma was simply mourning for Will. But Fitz didn’t think so. He had seen Jemma grieve before, they all had, and she grieved differently. She locked herself away for days and had to be prompted to eat, so unlike what she was like no.

Finally, after a month of watching her behaviour, and various Google searches, he asked May what she thought, expecting the senior agent to also say that his concerns where nothing to worry about, and to let her grieve and work through this in peace but May had also had her concerns. She asked Fitz to keep a further eye on her, and to warn her of any changes in her behaviour. May didn’t tell Fitz what she expected was wrong with Jemma, she knew Fitz probably had a very good idea. “Just don’t confront her about it this week,” she warned him. “I’ll talk to her. I’ve experience with agents who have gone through this before.”

Fitz nodded, thanking May. He knew that May would be able to provide Jemma with the best help. He only hoped that she was able to receive it in time.

***

One cold Tuesday  morning, at the beginning of January, Jemma didn’t show up in the lab at the time which she usually did. This didn’t concern Fitz, there were days when she arrived at the lab at eight, and there were days when she only got into the lab at eleven, looking worse for wear.

Eleven o’clock came and went and still no Jemma. Nerves started to eat away at Fitz, wondering what could possibly be wrong with his friend, and why she hadn’t turned up to work. Over his lunch hour, he decided to review the security footage, to see if this could give any indication of where Jemma might be. Going back in time, he couldn’t find anything. She hadn’t left her room since the night before. The nerves soon turned into fear. She hadn’t left her room in over twelve hours. It was then that he decided to make the informed decision of going to see if she was ok.

Knocking on her door, there was no reply. Calling her name louder didn’t do anything either. Hunter, who was walking down the corridor at the time, noticed Fitz slamming his shoulder on the door, and begging her to answer.

“Want me to get Bobbi?” he asked, not waiting for Fitz to nod. He already knew that Fitz would want Bobbi.

Two minutes later, Hunter returned with Bobbi, and Daisy, both of whom had the intention of breaking the lock on the door. Daisy had offered to use her powers to shatter it, and Fitz didn’t need to be told twice, stepping aside to let Daisy do what Daisy did best.

“She’s probably fine,” Daisy said, with the intention of calming Fitz down but it didn’t work. Only one thing would be able to calm him down, and that would be seeing Jemma safe and sound. The lock eventually shattered and Daisy pushed the door open, with the intention of showing Fitz that she fine, that he was overreacting, but she wasn’t able to do that.

And Fitz didn’t realise just how bad it was until he saw Jemma lying there, not moving. Before he could move any further into the room. Bobbi pushed past he and knelt down next to where Jemma was lying on the floor, feeling for a pulse. “Shit,” she whispered, and then looked up at everyone standing there. “Skye,” she commanded, not noticing that she slipped up on the name. “Go to medical, say we’re gonna need surgery prepared for possible cardiac arrest, and get a team down here with a stretcher.” Daisy nodded, running off, not caring about the tears streaming down her face. “Hunter,” Bobbi continued, but he was already off, hopefully getting what Bobbi wanted. She didn’t ask Fitz for anything, she knew that he would want to be here. She didn’t say anything to him as she started chest compressions, hopefully not to late.

Fitz had made his way into the room, and sat on the other side of Jemma, stroking her hair and muttering reassurances, telling her to fight this, that she was too young. That there were people here who loved her, that there were people who would give her help. Inside he was blaming himself, he should have asked her what was wrong sooner, not let her lock herself away after the events of Maveth like he had done. But that wasn’t going to help her now. His main goal now was helping her fight what ever was wrong with her.

His thoughts were interrupted by a panting Hunter, who had arrived back. He only looked up for a moment, but then looked down again, more concerned about Jemma. Her cheeks were sunken, and her eyes looked tired. He moved subconsciously, so that Hunter could get around to the side of her. He was now sat at her head but he didn’t stop stroking her hair, dead and lifeless.

Everything that occurred next happened so quickly that Fitz almost didn’t realise what had happened. Bobbi showed no mercy with the scissors and Jemma’s shirt, tearing the thing apart, applying the pads of the defibrillator to her chest in the aims of restarting her heart. Fitz’s own heart almost stopped at this thought. If they had to use that, then that meant that Bobbi couldn’t do it manually.

It took a further five minutes for Bobbi to finally breath a sigh of relief. “I found a pulse,” she told Fitz, wiping a tear from her eye. “We can do this.”

Fitz nodded, a whispered a thanks, unable to believe everything that had just happened.

***

Surgery was a success, and Fitz couldn’t be more relived sitting beside her bed, waiting for her to wake up. Cardia arrest, that’s what he had been told. But he had expected that. He had even expected the reason that the doctor’s gave to him regarding the cause of the arrest. Cocaine overdose. He was still horrified, and knew that Jemma had been keeping things for him, and wondered why. Why she had resorted to drugs instead of talking to people.

Maybe it was easier for her, easier for her to cope with. There was movement on the bed beside him, and her eyes fluttered open, and Jemma stared up at him, confused as to what had happened. At why she was now in the medical bay when she had been in her room what seemed like mere minutes ago to her. “What... what... what... happened?” she asked, getting use to speaking.

Fitz sighed, and took her hand in his own, bringing it up to place a kiss on it. He noticed how she winced, looking almost in pain at the simple gesture. “You overdosed.” He had been told not to tell her what happened, but he did. He wouldn’t lie to her. “You overdose Jems,” he whispered to her. What little colour there was on her face drained.

“I didn’t mean to,” she offered weakly, knowing that Fitz wouldn’t believe her. “I didn’t mean to. I wanted... I wanted...”

“Shush,” Fitz interrupted, resuming his stroking of her hair, something that she always found comforting. “I believe you. I know the effects. You wanted to take away the pain of Maveth, the Inhumans. Ward.”

She nodded, tears starting to form in her eyes. “It’s my fault.”

He shook his head. “Nothing was your fault, Jems. You know it. You know that I was here. I was ready to talk.”

She took a shaky breath. “You say we’re cursed, but it’s me. Death was supposed to follow Daisy, but it follows me. Look how many people are dead because of me. I just though that if I could take the pain away for a while, maybe, maybe everything would be ok.”

Fitz sighed, and reached down for the tablet that was beside his chair. “Jems, you’re gonna need to take a break from S.H.I.E.L.D. for a while to recover, okay?”

She nodded, and then said something that he would never have expected her to say. “I wanna leave. Forever.”

He nodded, unlocking the tablet and passing it to her, and it took her a moment to register what was on it. “You found it.” They were the only three words that she was able to say she was in complete shock. At how he had managed to find the cottage in Perthshire, the one that she had fallen in love with all those years ago.

He nodded. “Coulson said that you were going to have time away, and I thought that was...”

But she interrupted him, not allowing him to finish what he was saying. “Come with me.”

He nodded,

***

Two weeks later, they had moved in. Jemma was recovering, but May had told him that before it got better, it would get worse, but Fitz didn’t care. All he cared about was that Jemma would recover. He knew that she may never be that girl that he fell in love with all those years ago. But wasn’t that what love was, accepting the person for who they are, how they evolve.

Jemma had explained everything to him, slowly and over a number of days, but she loved him. More than she loved herself, and that no matter what happened next, what was thrown at them, she wanted him by her side. No one else.

Of course he was going to say yes. He was going to help her through this. Isn’t that what friends were for?

Watching her wander about the cottage, the amazement and happiness on her face made him so happy. Sometimes, he thought, seeing other people happy was the best type of happiness.

“Fitz,” she whispered, making her way back to him, and burying her head in her chest. No matter what had happened, they always seemed to fit together, like two indestructible puzzle pieces. “It’s prefect, thank you so much.”

He told it was nothing, that he wanted to help, to be there for her.

She had no verbal answer for this, only a kiss.

And he wasn’t going to complain at that.

Happiness, was such a fickle thing, but he was happy that they had finally got their happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I do this ok? I really hope that I did. In this, the overdose is accidental. Jemma didn't mean it, she only wanted more to get the high that erased the pain of everything. And I gave them the Perthshire cottage because they fricking deserve it. No more sad Fitzsimmons please. I've had enough. I hope that you enjoyed this and thanks for reading. Title is from Friction by Imagine Dragons and Marvel owns all.


End file.
